wicksypediafandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
Here we can collect all the terms about mushing, or just Ugly Dog terminology in general, for the newbies! Feel free to add more! AABWABABAA!: A noise made by a very excited Husky, frequently Grinch (listen here). Barkbox: A large box, attached to the sled or snowmachine, for the purpose of carrying dogs. Pepé famously declined to ride in one of these after completing the Kobuk440 in 2018. Bler: Blair Braverman Bleral: The feral state Ugly Dogs fall into when left alone on the Internet too long without Bler. Boo-Squirt: Boo's signature method of expressing his joy. Brew-Turn: Maneuver pioneered by Brewtus, involving turning the team and going backwards at double speed as soon as an unfamiliar part of the trail is reached. Dropbag:' '''A bag of supplies delivered to a race checkpoint for mushers to pick up on their way through, because the sled can only carry a limited amount. ''Honest Dog':' The highest possible praise a musher can give to a dog. '''International Dog Bus:' The trip Blair and Q take with their dogs from Wisconsin to Alaska in order to train and race, or the return trip. Willow gave birth to the Adventupups on the International Dog Bus. Iron Dogs: Snowmachines JEEF: Jeff Sharlet Leader, or 'Lead Dog(s)': The dog, or dog pair, that runs at the front of the team. Matt Power Size Scale (MPSS): Matt Power is very small, so a scale was made for describing dog sizes with Matt as the baseline. Matt is a 1 on this scale, while the very large Timmy (the Moose) is at least a 2.9, possibly more. Meatorade: A combination of frozen meat and hot water, allowed to sit and mashed with a spoonhttps://twitter.com/BlairBraverman/status/970853099677007872. Moose Hole:' '''Deep, sudden footprints left in the trail by a moose. Stepping in one can result in sprained ankles or other injuries. The Blowhole Incident began with him stepping in one. 'No Man's Land:' For the majority of a race, mushers are required to stop and allow other teams to pass. However, in No Man's Land (the final stretch) all bets are off, and this rule no longer applies. '''Pepéstripe:' A stripe on the forehead between the eyes, either white or simply paler than surrounding fur. Q: Quince Mountain, Blair's husband. Rookie: A musher is a rookie in a particular race if they have never completed it before. Silver Harness: A dog earns his or her Silver Harness when he or she goes to the great kennel in the sky. Sled Dog Softness Index (SDSI): A measurement of the softness/fluffiness of the dogs. It does not go high enough for Refried, however, as her softness/fluffiness cannot be measured by mere mortals. Sled Blob: A sled dog puppy. Slowberian: A Siberian Husky. Derived from the breed's lack of speed, as compared to the Alaskan Husky. 'Snack or Bootie': Game played by Bler and the dogs to pass time on the trail. Players attempt grab objects off the trail with mouths/hands. If the object is a snack, the dogs win, while Bler wins if it is a bootie. The trail wins if it is poop. It is unknown how/if Q can win the game. Colbert is very good at this game. Snowmachine: What Alaskans call snowmobiles. Swing: The dog, or dog pair, directly behind the leaders. They help turn the team around corners. Team Dog: All dogs not in Wheel, Swing or Lead. Ugly Dog: A fan of Blair, or of BraverMountain in general. Uncle Jeems: James Frye, Wickson's soulhuman who did his best to keep order when the Ugly Dogs went Bleral during the Iditarod 2019 and was therefore dubbed Honorary Uncle to the Ugly Dogs. Wheel Dog: The dog, or dog pair, directly in front of the sled. They help the sled to avoid rocks, trees, etc.